


Say I Do

by librarian_of_velaris



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, pre kingdom of ash, really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarian_of_velaris/pseuds/librarian_of_velaris
Summary: This is the story of Yrene and Chaol's wedding.





	Say I Do

Yrene didn’t like ships.

Of course, when she was young, she yearned to go out on the waters, to see the vast, unending ocean. But now…she’d be happy with simply traveling on roads. Unfortunately, when Erilea called, the only way she could go was to the ocean. She was proud to go, eager to protect her home from the despicable creatures they called the Valg, but some days, she wished there was an easier method of travel. 

It didn’t help, either, that she was prone to sea sickness. 

Years ago, the sway of a boat wouldn’t have phased her. But she was older now, and with age came the inevitable nausea from stepping onto the boat. She was glad to have packed some tonics to combat the issue. 

She spent her days on the ship preparing. Whether it be tonics, training fellow healers to defend themselves, or healing minor injuries—including sea sickness—her days were full. And at night…at night, she went down to the cabin she shared with Chaol, where they spent the nights together until the dawn drew near. Most days, she’d be lucky to get even an hour of sleep. After all, Chaol and Yrene didn’t see each other much during the day, so they spent every moment of the darkness together, trying their hardest to stay awake until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Chaol was usually the first one gone in the morning. He spent the days training soldiers, teaching the less-experienced combat techniques should they wish to fight, and keeping watch. He was to make sure that, should there be a threat on the trip there, the aerial army—led by Nesryn, Sartaq, and their Ruks—take care of it.

So they savored every moment they had together, for most of the time, it felt all too short. Even a stolen glance during the day, or the times Chaol came to her for a quick healing, was savored, loved. 

Yrene couldn’t wait until after the war, when they would finally wed and could enjoy all the time in the world together.

…If that was what he wanted, of course. They hadn’t talked about marriage. Or a family. Or anything. Their relationship was new, and while she savored every bit of time she had with him, Yrene couldn’t help but want more. Their lives were _bound. _She loved him with every bit of her soul. To her, it didn’t matter how long they’d been together. She wanted to marry him, she wanted Chaol to be her husband, and she his wife.

Maybe it was selfish, wanting something like this in a time of war. Really, she probably shouldn’t even be considering it—war was dangerous, life-altering. The risks were high, and yet…she didn’t mind. She still wanted to be married. But did Chaol want the same thing?

***

Chaol hadn’t expected any of this.

When he’d left for Antica, he’d thought he’d find help, aid, for Erilea. For Dorian and Aelin. He thought he’d be lucky to bring back a small army from the Khagan. Not…such a massive one. Or the ruks and their riders.

Nor had he expected to fall in love with the healer who’d mended not just his injury, but his heart.

And now they were going home. To war. Possibly, even, to their deaths. Though he wouldn’t let that happen. Not if he could help it. For Yrene, for their future, he’d keep her alive, safe. And if that meant keeping himself safe, too, then so be it. He would be more careful. 

For her.

Chaol hated the ship. Traveling never irked him, not really, but he’d expected to have more time with Yrene. Between training the soldiers, keeping watch, and Yrene’s hectic schedule, they were lucky to have a stolen kiss at lunch, or a quick hug as they passed each other on the deck.

It wasn’t enough.

Sure, they spent their nights together, but sleep eventually overtook them both, and even so, all he wanted was to give Yrene the love she deserved. The love that he felt he wasn’t providing. Not on this ship, at least.

And so that was how a plan formed in his mind. He wasn’t sure if it would work, or if she’d even _want _to, but he could, at least, try. So he sent word for Nesryn and waited for her on the deck of the ship.

***

“What do you want, Chaol? Sartaq needs me up in the air,” Nesryn said, stepping off of Salkhi and towards him.

“I know, I’m sorry. This’ll only be a minute. I want to do something special for Yrene.”

Nesryn’s gaze softened. “And what’s that?”

“I want to marry her. I want to hold a wedding.”

“On the ship?”

“On the ship,” Chaol repeated. “I know it’s last minute, and I’m not even sure if it’s a good idea, but—”

“Oh, it most certainly _isn’t _a good idea—I mean, we’ll have to take a break from watching the skies, but for you two? We’re doing it.”

Chaol’s eyes brightened. “So you’ll help?”

“Of course I’ll help. So will Sartaq, I’m sure.” 

“Thank you, Nesryn. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll send Sartaq back with some plans for you to approve tomorrow.” With that, Nesryn stepped back onto her ruk and launched into the sky.

***

Sartaq came the next afternoon, hands filled with papers. Nesryn, it seemed, was quite eager to plan the wedding. Chaol smiled. He was grateful for his friend.

“So Nesryn says it should be a surprise,” Sartaq said, greeting Chaol with a quick nod of the head.

“Do you think? I thought I’d tell Yrene, but—”

“She thinks she’ll love the surprise.”

“But I haven’t even proposed, I don’t have a ring, I don’t have _anything_!” Chaol was frantic, panicking.

“It’s okay, Chaol. We can have a metalworker make rings for you two—it might not be ideal, but it’ll work for now. You can always replace it later.” Chaol nodded and let Sartaq continue. “She loves you, Chaol. You know it, I know it, we _all _know it. The matter of you proposing before the wedding is…well, it already happened, in a way, what with your lives being bound together and all.”

“But,” Chaol started, “it’s not as though I formally proposed.”

“Nesryn and I discussed that. We think it’s okay, so long as you get Hafiza’s permission to marry her. We’ve already arranged for you two to meet after our discussion.” 

“Hafiza?”

“She’s the closest thing Yrene has to family. If you’re not proposing—which really, Chaol, you don’t have time for—the least you can do is get Hafiza’s blessing.”

“I agree,” Chaol replied.

“After you talk to her, I’ll be waiting for you on the deck, and we can discuss preparations. Be sure to talk quietly, though. Wouldn’t want the surprise ruined.” Sartaq winked and led him to where he was to wait for the Healer on High.

***

“So, you want to marry my best healer.” Hafiza sat across from Chaol, her voice soft, as if trying to keep a secret. Chaol didn’t want to admit that the quieter her voice, the more intimidated he felt. The Healer on High was a woman worthy of legend. To get her blessing to marry Yrene would be an honor.

“I do. Very much so.”

“To bind one’s life to another is no meaningless gesture. Why marry her, when you’ve already entwined your lives together like this?”

“I know she’s always wanted to get married. Eventually. I thought…I want to give that to her. I want her to have everything she’s wanted. I know we’re going to war, and it’s dangerous, but we’re already bound in one way. Let us be bound in another.”

Hafiza smiled. “I’m happy to give you both my blessing. But Sartaq told me we’re not to tell Yrene about the wedding?”

Chaol couldn’t help but beam. “Thank you, Hafiza. Yes, it’s supposed to be a secret. Nesryn thought Yrene might like a surprise wedding.”

“I think she would, too. My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.”

“I think you’ve got some planning to do, Chaol.”

“I know.”

“Don’t stand around here, then, boy, get to it!”

Chaol shuffled away and back to Sartaq to plan the rest of the wedding.

*** 

Chaol was half-convinced that Nesryn and Sartaq were wedding planners in another life.

By the time he’d returned from Hafiza, they’d had nearly everything set-up. They explained that the wedding was to take place on the deck of the ship, right at dusk, as the sky cast hues of red, orange, and gold through the sky. It would highlight Yrene’s beauty, Nesryn said. Chaol didn’t disagree.

Though they couldn’t find flowers to adorn the boat—and for Yrene to carry—they tied ribbons and leaves and herbs in intricate bouquets for Chaol to choose from, which would serve as decorations. His favorite, he’d decided, was a simple bouquet, made of herbs he didn’t quite know the name of, but appreciated nonetheless. It would match Yrene’s beauty, and that’s what mattered to Chaol.

“What will she wear?” Nesryn mused, tying another bouquet together.

“Nothing fancy,” Chaol said, “we don’t exactly have…finery.” 

“Sure we do. We’re traveling with the Khagan’s children. Let me see what Hasar has.”

Chaol stiffened. “But I don’t—”

“I’ll take care of your clothing,” Sartaq said reassuringly.

“Really, Nesryn, Sartaq, I’m sure our clothing will suffice—”

Nesryn clicked her tongue. “None of that. This is a _wedding_, and we’re having the best one we can. You can wear formal clothes for once, Chaol. For Yrene.”

Chaol grumbled, but ultimately agreed.

“So the wedding’s tomorrow,” Sartaq said, “we’ve got the bouquet, decorations, now all we need are the rings.”

_The rings. _

“Did we talk to the metalworker yet?” Chaol asked.

“Stop panicking, Chaol. She’s almost done with them. They’ll be ready tomorrow, and I’ll bring them straight to the wedding—as your ring bearer.”

Chaol blanched. The future ruler of the Khaganate. _Sartaq. _As his ring bearer? No.

“Sartaq, I can’t make you—”

“You’re not making me do anything. I _want _to.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Nesryn already claimed the spot as best man, anyway.”

Nesryn looked to Chaol. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“It would be my honor, Nesryn Faliq.”

Sartaq clapped his hands together. “Great! So everything’s set for tomorrow. I’ll get the rings, Nesryn, tell Hasar the plan—have her help get Yrene dressed and up to the deck at sunset tomorrow.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Nesryn saluted him and went searching for Hasar.

“In the meantime, Chaol, you have some vows to write.”

***

Yrene wasn’t sure why Hasar was here.

She’d stormed in that afternoon, claiming she needed a client to test on—she was getting into makeup and tailoring, she’d said, and she wanted to use Yrene as a test subject.

If Yrene hadn’t been in the middle of mixing tonics, she’d have immediately said yes. But instead, she’d declined, and Hasar had grumbled and whined and complained until, eventually, Yrene relented. Better to have a happy princess, after all.

And so that was how Yrene Towers, heir to the Healer on High, ended up sitting in this chair, letting Hasar add kohl under her eyes, some rouge on her cheeks, and some shade of lipstick she didn’t quite know the name of.

“Will you be done soon?” Yrene asked as Hasar put the finishing touches on her face.

“We still need to do your hair.”

Yrene grumbled.

“Oh, stop it. You look beautiful, and you’re helping me!

Yrene tried not to roll her eyes. “What’re you doing with my hair? I thought it already looked quite nice—”

“It does, Yrene, it does. But I want to _emphasize _it. Make those curls even more stunning than they already are.”

Yrene blushed. “How, then?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Hasar said, and got to work.

***

Hasar handed Yrene a mirror. “Okay, you can look now.”

Looking into the mirror, Yrene couldn’t help but blush. Hasar had left most of her hair down, letting her natural curls fall past her shoulders. But as Yrene looked closer, she could see tiny braids amidst her hair that Hasar had chosen to put up. “Hang on,” Hasar said, grabbing another mirror, and holding it at the back of her hair, “you can see the back now.”

Again, Yrene was taken aback. Hasar had twisted her hair into an elegant bun, the braids threaded throughout. She looked…she looked like a bride. Yrene started to tear up. If this was Hasar testing for a client, what would happen if she asked Hasar to do her hair for her wedding—_if _she had a wedding. 

Yrene turned back to the mirror, admiring herself.

“Hasar, I…I don’t know what to say,” Yrene said, giving her friend a hug.

“No words needed. I needed someone to practice on, after all.” Hasar smirked. “Now, do me a favor, and look in the closet. I need you to try on a dress for me.”

“Why would I—”

“Just do it, Yrene. Please.”

She sighed, letting go of her friend and moving to the closet.

Inside hung a white dress, made of a layered, light fabric that shimmered in the light. A gold belt sat at its waist, and golden accessories—earrings, a necklace, and bracelets—sat atop the hanger. 

“Hasar, why am I putting this on, again?” 

“We’re testing a look for a _client, _Yrene. And I’m your friend, and you love me, so try it on. I need to see how it looks.”

“And how did you—”

“Don’t ask, just do.” With that, Hasar began to take the jewelry off the hangar, until only the dress remained. “Put this on.”

“Hasar, what is going on?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all. Just do this for me. Okay?” 

Yrene sighed and took the dress and accessories. Hasar owed her for this.

Big time.

***

“Hasar?” Yrene called out to her friend from the bathroom, but heard no reply.

“Hasar, are you there?”

No response.

“If you don’t answer me right now, Hasar, I swear I’ll…I’ll…I don’t know what I’ll do,” Yrene said, sighing. She wasn’t there, that much was for sure.

But why would she have left her in the bathroom, stuck in this dress, and leave? _Curious. _

Yrene stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room, checking once more to see if Hasar was nearby. She wasn’t. She opened the door to her room, only to find one of the guards standing watch. 

“Have you seen Hasar?” Yrene asked.

“She went up to the deck, said something about wanting to see how the dress looked in the light, I think,” said the guard.

“You’re saying she wants me to go on the deck. In this dress. Right now.”

“Yes.”

“You’re _sure _that’s what Hasar said.”

“Yes, milady,” he sighed.

“Why would she want me to…”

“I don’t know.”

“I wasn’t asking you!” Yrene didn’t mean to shout, but with everything Hasar had put her through this afternoon, really, she couldn’t help it.

“I am sorry. But I am to escort you to the deck right now, if that’s alright.”

Yrene sighed. Took his arm. “Fine.”

***

Yrene gasped.

The guard had led her up to the deck of the ship, yes, but when she got there, she was at an utter loss for words.

For strung about the ship were candles, their flames flickering as the sun began to set. Along the rails and masts, flowers seemed to grow from the wood itself. The whole deck seemed to glow, as radiant as Yrene’s smile when she realized it was not Hafiza waiting for her on the deck, but Chaol.

Chaol, who was standing at the end of an aisle, beaming at her.

Sartaq and Hafiza were beside him and beckoned her forward.

“He won’t bite,” Sartaq said, looking to Yrene.

“I’m not too sure about that,” Hafiza whispered—a little too loudly—back to him, and then turned to Yrene. “Come on, now, you know what this is. Walk down the aisle, you beautiful bride.”

Yrene’s eyes glistened. _A wedding? _

The dress, the makeup, the hair…the _secrecy, _it all started to make sense now. But, why? Why now, when mere weeks from now, surely they’d be facing certain death?

Chaol looked at her, and, as if knowing her thoughts, nodded. As if to say, _there was no better time. _

And so Yrene, radiant in white, strode down the aisle to meet Chaol.

***

Chaol couldn’t believe this was happening.

It wasn’t that long ago that he’d hated every part of himself, thinking he would never deserve to be loved.

And then came Yrene.

Yrene, who made him walk again, who healed his heart and taught him to love. This strong, stunning woman, was now walking down the aisle, to marry him.

_Him. _

He would do anything to make her happy. _Anything. _

As he looked to his wife, who was nearing the altar, he smiled, and a tear slid down his cheek. Yrene looked beautiful. Resplendent. And as she turned to face him, she smiled, and Chaol had never seen anything so blinding in his life. 

He would love her to the end of time. 

“Today, we are here to celebrate the union of Lord Chaol Westfall and Lady Yrene Towers,” Sartaq said, a smile on his face. “As per custom, Chaol, Yrene, do you have vows to share?”

Yrene’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t known to—hadn’t even prepared—vows to read. She looked to Chaol, thinking he would go first. He _had _time to prepare, after all—but he had nothing. No paper, nothing written down.

“Just speak from the heart, Yrene,” Chaol whispered, gathering her hands in his, “whatever you say I will treasure until the end of time.”

“No pressure,” she mumbled, taking a deep breath. Then she began to speak. “At first, I thought I hated you. You were a reminder of Adarlan, of the King, of the pain I’d endured at his hand. I tried so hard to hate you, I really did,” she said, chuckling, “but then…I truly _met _you. I saw your heart, and the love you had for your friends. I saw the darkness that you battled every day, and ultimately overcame. I saw your strength, and your courage, and your determination to fight for freedom. I fell in love with the man who healed himself, as much as I healed him. I fell in love with you, Chaol, much before I was ready to admit it to myself. Today, Chaol, I am happy to be your wife. I will love you until we are old and feeble, and until we return to the dust. I love you, Chaol Westfall.”

Yrene was crying by the end, the tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Chaol, she saw, was smiling.

“Your turn, Chaol. And remember, speak from the heart, Chaol,” she whispered, winking at him. 

He snickered.

“Yrene, I love you. I remember the first day we met, the hatred in your eyes. I thought it was me. I thought it was because I was a bad man, that I was dishonored, that I was undeserving of your help, your kindness. But then you agreed to work with me. To heal me. And suddenly, I started to know you. It wasn’t just your magic that healed me, Yrene. It was you.” Chaol paused, choking up, and started again. “You brought light into my life when I believed there was nothing left. You taught me to love again, to _live. _I fall more in love with you every day, Yrene. I will love you forever.”

Sartaq turned to Yrene. “Do you, Yrene Towers, take Chaol Westfall to be your husband, as long as you both shall live?”

“Always. I do,” she said, smiling.

“And do you, Chaol Westfall, take Yrene Towers to be your wife, as long as you both shall live?” 

Chaol beamed. “I do.”

“Then I invite you to kiss your husband, Lady Yrene _Towers._” 

Yrene wiped a tear from her eye, and, pulling Chaol close, kissed her new husband as though they were the only two souls in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was really fun creating this wedding, and the two of them make my heart so happy, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
